


cycle

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [30]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Self-Isolation, Slight Descriptions of Injuries, also!! kid suraya!!, just like scraped knees and sprained wrists though, kinda angst, suraya depending on her dads, yknow... kid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: suraya is independent, but independent doesn't have to mean isolated.
Relationships: Devrim Kay/Marcus Ren, Devrim Kay/Mark (Destiny), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suraya Hawthorne & Devrim Kay
Series: destcember 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 7





	cycle

suraya knows a lot of things, but if you ask her what she thinks is the most important thing she's ever learned, she'll tell you that everything has a pattern. what she won't admit is that nobody ever told her this; she learned it herself.

when she was younger, she tried to do everything herself. she didn't want help from anyone, not from marc and especially not devrim. she may have been young, but she knew she could handle herself and she was clever enough to get away with refusing help without the two men who took her in even realizing. a simple "i'll do it myself" was all it took for them to step away and let suraya be.

suraya did not want to be dependent on others. she wanted to be able to do everything by herself, because she assured herself that this was how she would be able to live by herself someday; by acting as if she had always been by herself. but at the end of the day, suraya was a child when devrim and marc took her in. children need help sometimes. that's why they have parents. that's why those two men had agreed to take care of her.

so when suraya inevitably got hurt by doing, well, kid stuff, she told nobody. she climbed onto the kitchen counter with her newly-injured wrist and swollen knees to take devrim's first aid kit and stick band-aids to herself and wiped away the gravel and dirt from the open flesh. she put the kit away silently, she did not talk about her knees, and most importantly, she did not talk about her wrist. she didn't know what she had done to it, but it was throbbing and swollen and would absolutely make devrim and marc worry and by the traveler, suraya did not want that. she just wanted it to heal quick and be gone.

suraya's wish was, obviously, not granted.

when the three of them had sat down for dinner that night, the table was quieter than usual. suraya didn't talk much on a regular day, but this was different. it was almost like her tenseness had paralyzed the room. naturally, it didn't take long for devrim to notice the purple and blue bruises on suraya's arm.

"what's that?" he pointed, eyebrows drawing tighter together in concern. he exchanged a glance with his husband, devrim reading his face easily. marc had noticed as soon as she walked in the room, but he had no idea how to bring it up.

"it's nothing," suraya mumbled, stabbing the vegetables on her plate with a fork. the motion hurt, but it was manageable. kinda.

"it's not nothing, suraya, your whole wrist is bruised," marc returned gently, putting his utensils down in favor of reaching slowly across the table to reach for suraya's hand.

she dropped her fork and pulled away with record speed.

"i said it's nothing."

with that, suraya left her empty plate, along with devrim and marc, at the table, and turned to walk to her room. marc called her name, but it was of no use. suraya wasn't going to come back unless it was by her own accord. he sighed.

"i wish she let us help her."

"i know, dear."

-

when suraya woke the next morning, her wrist was wrapped in bandage and she had fresh band-aids on her knees. she had half the mind to confront devrim and marc about it, but she knew how that conversation would go. instead, she quietly slipped out of her bed (she had no memory of pulling the covers over herself, either), and toed to the kitchen.

her heart dropped when she saw the two men that she did not want to be talking to right now sitting at the table, talking tensely and quietly. neither of them seemed to notice her entry to the room until she stepped in the wrong spot and the floor creaked. suraya grimaced. two heads snapped her direction with tense looks on their faces, but quickly softened to concern.

"how are you feeling?" devrim asked. the way he said it made it sound like a peace offering, like he was apologizing for last night.

"fine," suraya bit back whatever instinct was making something prick at her eyes. she was _not_ going to cry. that would be stupid, and embarrassing, and she wanted to take care of it herself. this was her problem, not something she had to rope her dads into.

one glance towards marc was all it took. his face was tired and taut, he clearly slept poorly if he even slept at all. he was visibly tired, and stressed, and scared. that's what it took to get suraya to realize that this was not about her being independent or strong. this was about trusting the two men who had opened their home to her and cared for her, and letting them take care of her. like parents do.

something in suraya's stomach snapped, and the pricks in her eyes turned to tears as her head dropped in a last-ditch attempt to hide herself, but marc and devrim had seen all of it.

"i'm sorry," she choked out between full-body sobs. "i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i..."

devrim's hands cupped her cheeks gently as he hushed her. it took almost no time for tears to fall from his eyes, too.

"you've nothing to be sorry for, dear. we're not upset, or angry, or whatever you may think we are. we just want you to feel comfortable asking for help," he wiped his thumbs under suraya's eyes.

"you're strong, and fiercly independent, ans we don't want to take that away from you," marc was choking out between tears of his own. "but suraya, you're still a kid, our kid, and you deserve to be able to live like one, and that means asking for help every now and then, okay?"

suraya didn't respond, she just throw her arms around devrim's neck and cried.

-

she was eighteen when she broke hideo's nose.

the conversation she had with her dads was just as tense now as it was when she sprained her wrist when she was nine. less tears, less overall emotion, but the same still air and pure worry for each other.

"if you try to come with me, i'll run away," she shrugged. there was no lie in that statement. this was beyond wanting to be independent. this was suraya protecting her family, and doing what had to be done to keep them safe.

this time, suraya won, but then again, she had let her devrim and marc take care of her and visit her, help her plan, help her pack. this time, she accepted help. she allowed herself to feel safe. it all worked in a pattern.


End file.
